


I Should Tell You

by taitofan



Series: Saikiiboumami Hell [11]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Dysphoria, Dry Humping, Grinding, Happy Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Public Sex, Romance, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: Rantarou likes Shuuichi, and Shuuichi likes Rantarou.A few minor details coming to light won't change that....Though perhaps Kokichi will add some new dimensions to their relationship.





	1. pinning the other against a wall

**Author's Note:**

> I've been filling a ton on prompts on my tumblr, and I got one (plus a follow up) for Amasai with trans!Shuuichi with a prompt of my choosing. For this, I picked "pinning the other against a wall" and everything spiraled from there. Now there's going to be multiple parts and another character becoming prominent in the third chapter (and I'm sure no one who reads my stuff DOESN'T know who it is) and it's still mostly just smut. Oh well. I love Amasai so here you go.

Rantarou really didn’t care what gender his partner was.  He’d had plenty of crushes on boys and girls throughout his life, and he’d never felt guilty about it.  Therefore, when he found himself with a crush on Shuuichi, all he could do was try to get closer to the other boy.  Shuuichi was ridiculously attractive, with his long lashes and pretty eyes, paired with that lean body.  He was irresistible, as far as Rantarou was concerned.

So after a long day of investigating the prison school with Shuuichi, when the tension between them suddenly became too much and they somehow found themselves making out against the library wall, all Rantarou could think was “ _Fuck yes_.”

At least, until Shuuichi suddenly broke the kiss and pushed Rantarou away, a look of fear in his eyes.

“Amami, I can’t…  There’s something you don’t know…”

Rantarou couldn’t imagine Shuuichi having any secret that could possibly turn him off.  Trying to ease the mood, he joked, “What, are you secretly a girl or something?”

And when Shuuichi’s panic-stricken eyes welled up with tears, he felt like the biggest asshole on the planet.

“I’m not…  _I’m not a girl_!”  He was equal parts hysterical and angry and Rantarou’s mind raced to figure out why.  Sure, Shuuichi worked out with Kaito to get stronger, but he hadn’t pegged Shuuichi as the type to get so upset over a little joke, as if being a girl was something to be upset over. Tenko surely would have had a lot to say about _that_.  “I’m _not_.  I’m a _boy_.  _I am_.”

And then a thought came to him.  If it were true, then he really was an asshole.

“Saihara, are you trans?”  Shuuichi hastily wiped at his eyes, not looking at Rantarou.  He nodded.  _Shit_ , Rantarou thought.  “I’m sorry, that joke was really tasteless.  Please forgive me.  I never meant to hurt you.”

He ran his gaze down Shuuichi’s body—he passed so well, even with his feminine eyes and soft voice.  Rantarou definitely never would have guessed.  That, he supposed, was the point.

“…It’s fine.  Just please, don’t tell anyone.”

“Of course not.  That’s your business, not mine.”  He hesitated before reaching out and placing a hand on Shuuichi’s shoulder.  When it didn’t immediately get shrugged off, he squeezed gently.  “I really like you, and nothing has changed.  Saihara, you’re the most attractive boy I’ve ever known.  And…  You like me too, right?”

Shuuichi took a deep, shaky breath.  “ _Yes_.  So much…”

“Then please, let me show you how much I like you.”

He was ready for Shuuichi to say no.  He _expected_ it.  And he fully planned on respecting that, whether Shuuichi just needed time or didn’t want to be with him at all.  He cared about Shuuichi too much to push him into anything.  But much to his surprise, Shuuichi nodded, some of the desire coming back to his face.

“I’m sorry I freaked out.  I’ve just…  I’ve known boys who don’t react very well…”

Rantarou shook his head, walking back until he was once again pressing Shuuichi’s body against the wall.  This time, Shuuichi didn’t push him away.

“Then they were idiots.  You’re a boy, right?  If they can’t see that, it’s their own loss.”  He ran a hand down Shuuichi’s chest; it was flat, and he assumed his breasts were well hidden between the jacket, shirt, and—he guessed—binder Shuuichi wore.  There were obviously dysphoric thoughts that weighed down upon Shuuichi, but he wasn’t sure how deeply they ran.  “What are you comfortable with?  I don’t want to hurt you.”

Shuuichi slowly reached up and unbuttoned his jacket, a determined look in his eyes.  “I don’t like them,” he explained, shrugging out of his jacket and letting it fall to the floor.  “And I’d like to get rid of the one day.  But I won’t let my dysphoria win.  I like you, Amami, and I want…  I want us to be able to make each other feel good.  I’ll tell you if anything is too much, so please, do what you think is right.”

Next he unbuttoned his shirt, letting that join the jacket.  Sure enough, he had a binder on underneath.  Rantarou decided he was still wearing far too much, and he hastily stripped his upper half.  Shuuichi watched him intently, and once Rantarou was bare-chested, he reached out and placed Rantarou’s hands on the edge of his binder, silently giving him permission.  Rantarou slowly helped him peel it off, carefully setting it on the floor with their other clothes.

Rantarou did his best not to stare at Shuuichi’s breasts, not wanting him to feel uncomfortable.  Honestly, they were perky and cute, just right for holding in his hands.  On a girl, he would have played with such cute boobs until she was sick of him.  Now though, he pressed their bodies together and kissed Shuuichi deeply, enjoying the feeling of their bare skin pressing so intimately together.

Shuuichi was the one who first rocked their hips together, moaning beautifully into their kiss.

“Please, I’m…  I’m so _wet_.  I need you, Amami.”

“Oh Saihara, I’m so fucking hard…”  They grinded against each other, panting and kissing sloppily, Rantarou reaching up and cupping one of Shuuichi’s boobs.  He didn’t protest, so Rantarou rolled the nipple between his fingers.  Shuuichi’s moans grew louder, more needy.  Rantarou could feel his orgasm quickly approaching, and he pulled away from the kiss only to take Shuuichi’s other nipple in his mouth, sucking on it as he reached down and touched Shuuichi through his pants, right where his clitoris throbbed.  Shuuichi’s entire body trembled and he came with a wordless cry.

Watching Shuuichi’s face contort in pleasure drove him wild—he let go of Shuuichi’s nipple and stroked himself though his pants as he watched Shuuichi riding out his climax, and he too soon was filling his pants with his cum.

Both now spent, they both slumped to the floor, Rantarou leaning against the wall while Shuuichi pressed himself against his chest.  They both had to catch their breath before they could say anything.  At least Rantarou knew that Shuuichi had enjoyed himself, if the pleased smile on his face was any indication.

“Hey…”  He threw an arm around Shuuichi, pulling him a little closer, still wanting to touch as much of Shuuichi as he could.  “I know I should have asked you this _before_ we started grinding, but…  Will you be my boyfriend?”

Shuuichi laughed softly; glancing down at his chest, then back up at Rantarou.  He looked happy, and it filled Rantarou’s chest with a pleasant warmth.

“Yes.  I’d love to be your boyfriend.”  He let his head fall back onto Rantarou’s shoulder.  “Thank you.”

“I should be the one thanking you.  You’re so amazing Shuuichi.  Don’t forget that.”

Maybe their situation was bleak, and perhaps Shuuichi was going to have some reservations the further they explored their relationship, but in that moment none of it mattered.  Rantarou cared about Shuuichi, and he made a promise to himself right then that he’d do everything in his power to protect his boyfriend’s smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After I wrote the first part on tumblr, I got another request to continue it with another prompt of my choosing. I went with "bending over seductively to pick something up for the other" and decided, at this point, that I needed to add in Kokichi if I was going to keep it going. He'll get more important as it continues. This is still nothing but smut for now lol.
> 
> And don't worry, no one is getting knocked up.

Another day, another opportunity to look for a way out of the prison school.  While no one wanted to be there, everyone was just as unwilling to start killing just to leave.  Shuuichi especially took his investigation seriously, a fact that made Rantarou proud to call the detective his boyfriend.

No one had reacted poorly to learning they were together.  Kaede had seemed very excited for them, while Tsumugi had seemed _excited_ in general.  The closest anyone came to being negative—and Rantarou wasn’t even sure if he could call it that—was Kokichi, who Rantarou often found staring at the two of them, an indescribable expression on his face.  Of course, the one time he’d tried to see what the other boy was thinking, Kokichi had blown his question off with a giggle and “Don’t worry about it, my beloved Amami!  I’m just happy you and my beloved Saihara are so in love!”

Then he’d asked, “Or am I lying?” and ran away.

Rantarou was too tired to worry about Kokichi and his compulsive lying though.  He had a boyfriend to help with his investigations.

“Amami?  It’s getting late.”  Rantarou nodded, thinking that they’d probably searched everything the library—the same library where they’d risked getting caught to get off because they were young and hormonal and didn’t think to be embarrassed until they heard voices outside in the hallway and hastily had to get dressed—had to offer anyway.  “Would you… care to stay in my room tonight?”

The question was paired with Shuuichi’s flustered face not looking Rantarou in the eye.

Rantarou, despite being rather shocked at the bold proposal coming from his shy boyfriend, grinned easily and nodded.  “I’d love to.  Let’s go.”

That was how Rantarou found himself in his boyfriend’s room, sitting on his bed while Shuuichi stood before him with his face still red.  Rantarou watched intently as Shuuichi took off his jacket and shirt, leaving him only in his binder.  He’d no doubt been wearing it all day, so despite not liking his breasts, Shuuichi still seemed relieved to take it off.  His breasts were still as cute as the last time he’d seen them, and his fingers itched to touch them.

He kept himself under control and soon had his own shirts off.  This was nothing new; they’d already seen each other topless.  But what came next…

“Are you okay with this?” he asked, busying himself by taking off his jewelry.  “If you don’t want to, I’ll look away while you change your pants.”

“…If it’s you, I don’t mind.”  Shuuichi’s voice was low, lusty.  “I’d like to see, ah, your cock…”

Rantarou almost choked at the unexpected confession, his own face heating up.  Shuuichi was gazing at him intently now, hunger in his eyes.  Without another word, he undid his belt and dropped his pants, revealing his grey striped boxers.  After a moment’s pause, he pulled those down too, leaving him fully naked.  It wasn’t as if Rantarou had never seen a vagina before, but Shuuichi’s was the nicest he’d ever seen.  Of course, he was heavily biased, but he saw the puffy lips and his engorged clit peeking out, and he felt the blood rushing to his cock.  He stood up and quickly undid his own belt, pulling his pants and boxer briefs down in one fell swoop.

Shuuichi’s eyes lit up upon seeing his erection, and he squeezed his thighs together, subtly fidgeting.

“Amami…  I…  I have a condom…”  Shuuichi watched Rantarou carefully for a moment, walking to his discarded pants and standing in front of them so his ass faced Rantarou.  Slowly, he bent down to reach into his pocket to retrieve it.  Rantarou groaned as he watched the very obvious attempt to seduce him, as if Shuuichi had to do anything except _exist_ to achieve that.  Bending down gave him such a nice view of Shuuichi’s wet lips, and he almost resorted to jerking off right there.  “Here it is.”

He stood up and turned back to Rantarou, smiling nervously as he held up the little foil package.  Rantarou crossed the distance between them and plucked it out of his hands with a fake scowl.

“Saihara, are you trying to seduce me?”

“I believe I succeeded…”  Shuuichi laughed when Rantarou dragged him to the bed and gently pushed him down.  “Amami, _hurry_.”

Though Shuuichi was clearly still flustered, he was also getting too aroused to be _too_ shy.  When he slowly opened his legs, Rantarou groaned and ripped open the foil, taking the condom out and rolling it over his erection.  Once he was sure it was on properly—the last thing he needed was to get his teenage boyfriend pregnant while they were all imprisoned—he guided his cock to Shuuichi’s vagina, stopping just before putting it in.

“You’re sure about this?”  He’d stop anytime if Shuuichi became uncomfortable, but he needed to hear it.  He needed to know Shuuichi was okay with this.  That Shuuichi wanted it as much as he did.

“I’m sure.  Please Ama— _Rantarou_.  Fuck me.”

“…God Shuuichi, I’m going to come before I’m even in you if you keep talking like that.”  Shuuichi laughed and pushed his hips down so the head of his cock finally began to enter him.  Rantarou took the hint—slowly, he pushed in, Shuuichi being plenty aroused to make his entrance smooth.  Once he was in, he gave Shuuichi a moment, though it didn’t take long, not with the stars in his eyes.  “Ready for me to move?”

“Y-yes,” he gasped, bucking his hips impatiently.  “ _Please_ Rantarou, please move.”

He couldn’t say no to that—he pulled out almost to the head, and then sank right back in.  Shuuichi quickly picked up his rhythm, and they were soon fucking in tandem, gasping and moaning and calling each other’s names.  Rantarou reached between them and began to rub Shuuichi’s clit, causing him to cry out and tremble.  _He’s coming_ , Rantarou thought.  _I can make him come again before we’re done_.

He didn’t let up the pace, pounding into Shuuichi enthusiastically.  Shuuichi’s body was sensitive now, but he still moved in time with Rantarou, chanting his name with each thrust.  The sound drove Rantarou crazy—hearing his first name shouldn’t have been such a turn on, but when Shuuichi said it, it certainly was.

“Rantarou…  Fill the condom with your cum.  I want to see you come inside me…”

It was just sex-fueled prattle, but it was doing the trick.  He felt himself getting dangerously close as his hips sped up, their pace becoming clumsy.  His deft fingers worked Shuuichi’s clit teasingly, wanting his boyfriend to come again, just once more, before he finished.

“Shuuichi, you’re so hot.  Someday I’ll fill you full of cum without the condom.  We’ll get out of here and have a family Shuuichi.  God, _I love you_.”

The words tumbled from his mouth before he could realize what he was saying.  But it didn’t matter—Shuuichi quivered again as he climaxed for a second time.  Rantarou laughed happily; he’d done it.  With just a few more thrusts, he finally came, pumping his cum into the condom.

They stayed joined for a while, both breathing heavily.  Finally, Rantarou carefully pulled out, taking the condom off and tying it off before shucking it in the waste bin beside Shuuichi’s bed.  Then he laid down beside his boyfriend, pulling his limp body into his arms.

“…Did you mean that?”

Rantarou buried his face in Shuuichi’s hair.

“Which part?”  Shuuichi turned in his arms and gave him an unimpressed look.  “Well, I mean, you _are_ hot.  And well, I do want a family someday…  I mean, if that’s something you’d be comfortable doing.  And I _do_ love you.  So…  Yes, on all accounts.”

Shuuichi’s shyness was coming back as they came down from their sex-induced high.  He hid his face in Rantarou’s chest and took a shaky breath, mumbling, “I love you too.”

Rantarou beamed as he hugged his boyfriend closer.

At least he could say _something_ good had come out of getting trapped in that miserable place.  Shuuichi was worth all of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter was "having some “private time” and the other accidentally walking in" so yet again this is really just smut, though you can see a bit of the plot peeking though.

They’d taken a shine to sleeping in each other’s rooms, and no one had said anything about it.

Well, no one had said anything to them _together_.  But _alone_ , Rantarou couldn’t boast the same thing.

“Off to see Saihara again?”  Rantarou considered ignoring him, but Kokichi’s attitude was starting to bug him.  It took a lot to upset Rantarou, but Kokichi was getting dangerously close to crossing a line few had.  “Jeez Amami, it’s like you two are joined at the hip!  Or is that at the _dick_?”

Rantarou tried to ignore the crass jab.  Kokichi didn’t know Shuuichi was trans, and that was how it was going to stay until Shuuichi decided otherwise.  Let Kokichi think what he wanted to.

“You’ll have to excuse us,” he replied calmly, smiling as naturally as he could.  Just as he’d known, Kokichi looked upset that he wasn’t getting a bigger reaction.  “With everything that’s happening, isn’t it nice to have someone to love you?  It must be lonely not having any friends.”

It was a low blow, and Rantarou regretted it the moment the words left his mouth.  Kokichi opened his mouth to protest, when he promptly shut it.  He could lie all he wanted, but they both knew it was true.  Kokichi pushed everyone away, and the one person he’d seemed interested in befriending was now dating Rantarou.

He’d thought for a long time that maybe Kokichi had a crush on Shuuichi, a _genuine_ one.  His current attitude was really only cementing that theory.

“…That was really cruel, Amami.”

Kokichi didn’t burst into fake tears, and that was somehow worse as he frowned and turned on his heel, quickly running away.  Rantarou sighed as he watched Kokichi disappear.  Great, now he felt bad for Kokichi.  All he’d wanted to do was see Shuuichi, not have a guilt trip!

He continued to his room, figuring he shouldn’t go to Shuuichi’s room while he was feeling that way.  He could take a few moments and calm down, and—

And he froze when he heard sounds coming from inside his bedroom.  Had he forgotten to lock it?  Was someone finally going to kill to get out of the prison school?  Carefully, he pressed his ear to the door…  And he felt relief wash over him as he heard Shuuichi.

Then he froze as it hit him—he heard _Shuuichi_.  Shuuichi was in his room and he could take a wild guess as to why.

Quickly, he slipped inside and locked the door behind him.  The sight he was met with was _exquisite_.

Shuuichi was propped up against the pillows, dressed in nothing but his boxers, which he had a hand down.  His other hand squeezed one of his breasts, and he had his eyes shut and Rantarou’s name on his lips.  It was hot as fuck, and suddenly he could think of nothing but his boyfriend.

“Maybe you should lock the door if you’re going to masturbate on my bed.”

Shuuichi’s eyes opened in surprise, but he didn’t stop touching himself.

“R-Rantarou!  Sorry, I noticed your door was open, so I decided to investigate.  I didn’t find anything wrong and then I started thinking of you…”

It was odd; he always locked his door.  Either he really had forgot and someone snuck in, or someone had picked the lock and, what, left the door open so he’d know someone had been there?  Who the hell would—?

Actually, he knew _exactly_ the person who could both pick locks and be brash enough to leave evidence of his crime.

What the hell was Kokichi’s deal?

“Hey, it’s fine.  This is a nice surprise to come back to.”  He immediately began stripping as he walked towards the bed. “What were you thinking about me doing?”

“W-well…  I was thinking that maybe…”  Shuuichi licked his lips and lifted his hips so he could shimmy out of his boxers, which he tossed to the floor.  Rantarou had already been growing hard, but seeing his boyfriend laid bare like an expensive dessert sealed the deal.  God, he was _aching_.  “Maybe you could…  Eat me out?”

Well, speaking of dessert…

Rantarou climbed on the bed, crawling between Shuuichi’s thighs and immediately licking Shuuichi’s puffy lips.  He used his fingers to spread them, lapping at his labia with long strokes of his tongue.  Shuuichi squirmed and moaned, his reaction only getting more intense as Rantarou moved to suck his clitoris.  Rantarou wished he’d thought to take off his rings before starting, wanting to finger Shuuichi too, but he compromised by rubbing the throbbing nub with his hand and plunging his tongue as far into Shuuichi as he could.

“Rantarou!  I’m going to—” Shuuichi cut off as he came, grinding his hips against Rantarou as he rode out his orgasm.  His juices ran down Rantarou’s tongue and dripped down his chin.  Rantarou sat up and made a show of licking around his mouth to his winded boyfriend.  Shuuichi, of course, looked adorably flustered. “Rantarou…  What should I do for you?”

His first instinct was to ask Shuuichi to suck him off, oral for oral.  But as he stared down at Shuuichi’s heaving chest, he had an idea.

“…Say no if you don’t want to, okay?  If it makes you uncomfortable, I don’t want you to do it.”  Shuuichi looked confused, but he nodded.  “You know what paizuri is, right?”

Shuuichi nodded, but he frowned, a hesitant look on his face.  Rantarou took that as a negative—that was fine.  He sort of expected his boyfriend to be against titfucking.  But much to his surprise, Shuuichi pushed himself off the pillows and gestured for Rantarou to take his place.  He did so, his dick aching as Shuuichi then leaned down, pressing his breasts together and pushing them down around his cock.  They might not have been particularly big, but they were soft and felt amazing around his erection.  He tried his best not to outright fuck Shuuichi’s boobs, but he couldn’t stop his hips from bucking a few times.

Then Shuuichi leaned his face down and took the head of his cock in his mouth, and he came without warning.

“F-fuck,” he murmured as Shuuichi let go and swallowed his cum, wiping a bit of it off his chin.  “I didn’t expect that.  Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Shuuichi replied with a soft chuckle.  “I don’t mind your taste.”

God, Shuuichi was a blessing from above.

“That’s my line,” he joked, pulling Shuuichi down to lay beside him.  They cuddled together, enjoying the warm afterglow.  Of course, now that he could clearly think with the correct head, his guilt from earlier was steadily trickling back.  He was going to need to find Kokichi eventually and apologize.  Not to mention he needed to see if his theory about Kokichi sneaking into his room was true.  What was his endgame…?  “Hey, Shuuichi, I—”

He stopped when he noticed Shuuichi’s eyes were shut, and his breathing had evened out.  Smiling fondly at his sleeping boyfriend—and a little proud that he’d worn him out—he reached out and shut off the lamp.

They could discuss Kokichi in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no prompt this time. From now on you only have me to blame lol. Kokichi actually shows up next chapter, I promise!

Morning came, and with it brought Rantarou’s little predicament back to the forefront of his mind.  He was relieved when Shuuichi finally woke up, needing to get his boyfriend’s opinion. He was a detective after all; surely he had some insight on the situation.

“So, about last night...  I was talking to Ouma before I came back here.  He’s been acting very strange since we got together.”

“Yes, I’ve noticed it too.”  Shuuichi frowned thoughtfully, thankfully not scolding him for bringing up the subject of their peer while they were cuddling naked from the night before.  Rantarou was propped up against the pillows, and Shuuichi was between his legs, leaning against his chest and gazing up at him.  “But is it really any surprise when he likes you?”

Rantarou could only stare disbelievingly for several long moments, not quite believing what had just come out of his boyfriend’s mouth.  “ _Me_?  Shuuichi, he has a crush on _you_.  He’s been calling you his beloved Saihara since our first day here.”

“He calls you his beloved Amami almost as often.”  That _was_ true, now that he thought about it.  …How had he never thought about that?  “I just assumed he was teasing me and actually flirting with you.  …You really think he likes _me_?”

Rantarou took in the hesitant look in Shuuichi’s eyes and bit back a sigh.  He loved Shuuichi and wanted him to be happy.  If this was what it took…

“I think _everyone_ here knows he does.  Maybe he _does_ like both of us, but he’s definitely more blatant about it with you.”  Shuuichi looked shocked and more than a little flustered.  Well, there was the easy part.  “…Frankly, before we got together, I thought you’d end up with him.  He seemed pretty close to opening up to you.  I was kind of jealous, to be honest.”

He couldn’t believe he was saying all of that while he still had his naked boyfriend pressed against him.  He could, however, believe the embarrassed expression on Shuuichi’s face.

“Y-you did?  Well, I…”  He couldn’t seem to look Rantarou in the eyes.  “I liked both of you.  But Ouma always seemed to push me away just when I thought I was getting somewhere, and you came along and accepted me so easily…  I love you Rantarou, please know that.  I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be sorry.  I’m glad you’re being honest.”  He kissed Shuuichi’s forehead, not wanting his watery eyes to become anything more.  “I’m not mad, I promise.  I brought it up, after all.  I just wanted to know how you felt about him, so I know how we can help him.”

“Help?  Are you…”  Shuuichi’s eyes seemed to brighten a little at the prospect.  “Are you saying what it sounds like you’re saying?”

Rantarou chuckled and leaned down, tilting Shuuichi’s face to press a soft kiss to his lips.  When he pulled back, he ran his thumb down Shuuichi’s cheek.

“Ouma is a brat, but he’s cute.  If he likes us and you like him, why not try it?  Unless you don’t want to.”

Shuuichi looked torn; it was sweet that he cared, but wholly unnecessary.

"Well, I…  Rantarou, I'm with _you_.  Please don't think you have to—"

"Have you ever touched yourself thinking about him?"  Shuuichi froze, looking as if he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.  Rantarou ran a finger teasingly over the curve of his hip.  "You don't have to be shy.  I told you—Ouma is cute.  I won't blame you if you've thought about it.  I mean, you've liked him for at least as long as me, right?"

"Well, yes..."

"Then you must have had at least _one_ fantasy..."

Rantarou's hand ran up Shuuichi's body, over his hips and stomach, stopping on the curve of his breast.  Shuuichi swallowed thickly.

"I've...   I've thought about him a lot."  Rantarou smiled pleasantly, letting him know it was perfectly okay to continue.  "I used to think what it would be like if he trusted me enough to let me in...  How I'd trust him too.  How I'd let him do whatever he wanted to me."

"Oh?"  He gently squeezed one of his breasts, moving the other hand to rest on his vulva, running a finger along his lips.  "And what did you imagine Ouma would want to do to you?"

"Tease me.  Stick just the tip into me until I begged for his cock.  Keep me on the edge for hours, making me beg even more before he'd let me come."  It sounded in character enough to him.  Rantarou let a finger slip into Shuuichi, who opened his legs a little wider in reply.  "And...  And sometimes I thought about all three of us.  You'd have your cock in his ass, and he'd be drooling and demanding you fuck him harder."

Rantarou was picturing it too.  His growing erection pressed instantly against the curve of Shuuichi's ass.

"...We're getting him in on this."  Shuuichi shivered as another finger entered him, sliding in and out teasingly.  "Unless you have any complaints?"

"No.  I...  I trust Ouma.  I know he isn't as bad as he pretends.  He wants to trust us, so..."  He leaned back against Rantarou, his ass rubbing against his cock.  "I'll just have to tell him something to make him see we're serious."

Rantarou didn't have to ask what that something was.

"He won't care.  He likes you just as much as I do.  This won't matter to him."

In fact, he thought, he imagined Kokichi didn't put much stock into his partner's genitals.  It was just a feeling he had, but he had pretty good instincts, in his opinion.

"I hope so."

Rantarou didn't reply, instead pressing a kiss against Shuuichi's shoulder as he added one more finger.  Shuuichi moaned and rocked his hips, having the added effect of not only plunging Rantarou's fingers deeper, but also grinding against the cock behind him.  Carefully, Rantarou moved to thrust against him, wanting that friction but not wanting to forgo Shuuichi's pleasure for it.

He curled his fingers upward and Shuuichi moaned.  Loudly.

"Hey, keep telling me about Ouma."  He filed away the spot he'd just hit for later.  "What do you think he'd do if he was right here with us now?"

"H-he'd be on his knees, fighting with your fingers for me.  Jerking off.  Asking if you'd put your fingers up his ass next."  Rantarou almost lost it—he still couldn't believe how bold Shuuichi got when he was turned on.  It was such a far cry from how shy he tended to be outside of the bedroom.  "Rantarou, you're _really_ okay with Ouma being with us?"

"Yeah," he assured, picturing Kokichi eating Shuuichi out.  He imagined Kokichi would be ridiculously enthusiastic about it.  Probably just as much as he would be sucking Rantarou's cock.  God, why hadn't he wanted Kokichi with them from the start?  "Tonight.  Let's ask him to come to your room tonight."

"O-okay.  That's... That's fine."  Shuuichi could barely speak now, panting and moaning as he neared the edge.  Rantarou stuck his fingers in as deeply as he could, his other hand rubbing little circles around Shuuichi's nipple.  He felt around for that spot...  "R-Rantarou!"

He watched Shuuichi arch his back as he came, juices dripping down Rantarou's fingers. His own orgasm was ridiculously close; he wiped his sticky fingers over his erection and slid his cock against Shuuichi’s ass more insistently, able to move a bit easier now.  He imagined Kokichi fully fucking Shuuichi, the two of them moving perfectly against the other, like a goddamn work of art…

He came on Shuuichi’s back with a groan, pulling him close afterwards, burying his face in Shuuichi’s shoulder.  Shuuichi didn’t seem inclined to move, cuddling into his embrace.

“…Tonight then.”  Shuuichi’s voice was quiet, his tone almost awed.

“Yeah, tonight.”

They didn’t say anything after that, simply enjoying the afterglow and the promise of what was to come.

Kokichi Ouma was never going to know what hit him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for the start of a polyamorous relationship? lol no sex this chapter because COMMUNICATION and EMOTIONS, but next time.
> 
> (sorry it took so long I had to rewrite it and switch povs to Shuuichi because Rantarou just wasn't working for this chapter)

“Thank you for agreeing to speak with me.”

Shuuichi couldn’t really believe that he was actually doing this.  He brought Kokichi into his bedroom, knowing that his boyfriend was hiding under the bed and waiting for the perfect opportunity to make his presence known.  They’d decided Kokichi would be more apt to talk if he thought it was one-on-one.  If they both approached him, Kokichi would know it was about his crushes on them and run away.  But now they had him, and they weren’t going to waste their opportunity.

“Anything for my beloved Saihara!  I haven’t seen you much since you and Amami got together.  You’ll make me cry if you keep ignoring me!”  Kokichi’s eyes welled up, and despite knowing it was likely just an act, Shuuichi still felt himself tense up at the sight.  Guilt washed over him; if Kokichi and Rantarou had gotten together and left him alone, he’d have felt _terrible_.  But just as he was about to apologize, Kokichi’s face broke out in a smile.  “That’s a lie!  I won’t cry!”

Was it really a lie though?  He wasn’t sure.

“Ouma, please, this is serious.  I need to ask you about the other night.  I know you went into Amami’s room.”  It was a bluff; they were just guessing.  Kokichi didn’t look like he was going to give in easily either.  Well, neither was Shuuichi.  He fixed Kokichi with the most confident stare he could muster.  “There’s no use lying.  I’m not mad, I just want to know why.”

“Ah, Saihara really is the best detective, isn’t he?  Yeah, I was in there, but…”  He giggled, crossing his arms behind his head.  “I’m not going to tell you why without proper compensation!”

It was the most perfect opening he could have wished for.

“…I’ll let you do anything you want to me, for one minute, if you tell me the truth.”

“Anything?”  He seemed both intrigued and unbelieving.  Shuuichi had a feeling he wasn’t getting through to Kokichi without revealing his own secrets.  It was fine though; he’d already made up his mind to tell Kokichi regardless.  “What will your beloved Amami think of that?”

“He’ll understand.”

“Is that so…?”  Kokichi stepped closer, looking him straight in the eyes.  As if he could see through any lies if he looked hard enough.  But Shuuichi knew he wasn’t lying—Rantarou _more_ than understood.  After a while, Kokichi shrugged, frowning.  “Okay, then I picked the lock to Amami’s room because I wanted to see if I could find any clue to why you two love each other so much and not me!  …Or is that a lie?”

He giggled, though not exactly happily.  Shuuichi’s heart ached.  He loved Rantarou, but he couldn’t help it—he loved Kokichi too.

“Ouma…”

“I don’t need your pity, Saihara!” Kokichi snapped, his hands curling into fists at his side.  “I know, I messed up.  I was so close to telling you but I kept running away and you picked _him_.  And Amami never even realized I like him too!  I was desperate, I just wanted to know…”  He trailed off, shaking his head.  “You might not believe me, but I really picked the lock because I wanted to hide in there and see what you two did together.  Were you a really sappy couple?  Were you more like friends?  Did I still have a chance?  And then I saw all the used condoms in the trash and figured it out.  …Then I realized I was being _so_ creepy, so I ran.”

“I…  I see.”  It was, perhaps, a bit creepy, but it didn’t sound like Kokichi had actually expected them to be having sex.  He couldn’t find it in him to be mad.  “Well, you told me the truth, so go ahead.  Do whatever you’d like.”

“No…”  Shuuichi couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  Kokichi couldn’t even look him in the eye as he answered, staring at the floor instead.  “I can’t _.  I can’t_.”

“Ouma, please, I want you to.”  Kokichi looked up, disbelief still in his gaze.  Shuuichi took a deep breath to calm his nerves.  Kokichi would be okay with it, he _would_.  “That is, if…  If you still want to, after I tell you something important.”

With shaking hands, he unbuttoned his jacket, dropping it to the floor.  Kokichi watched him, confusion written on his features.  Shuuichi ignored his questioning gaze and removed his shirt next, leaving him in his binder.  He looked Kokichi in the eyes, waiting to see if he understood the significance of what he saw.  Judging by the way his eyes widened, he did.

“You’re…”  _Please_ , Shuuichi thought, _don’t say I’m a girl_.  “You’re trans.  I had no idea…”

 _Thank god_.

 “Well, no one was supposed to, so that’s good.”  Honestly, he took it as a compliment.  If he passed so well _Kokichi_ couldn’t tell, no one else would guess.  “But Ouma, I…  I like you.  As much as Amami.  I needed you to know.”

He still felt guilty knowing that Rantarou was hearing him say that, despite how many times he’d been assured it was fine.  But when Kokichi’s eyes slowly filled with tears and he all but threw himself into Shuuichi’s arms, it all vanished.  He loved both of these boys, and if Rantarou was willing to share and Kokichi was interested, why should he deny his feelings?

“I like Saihara so much…  And Amami…”  He looked up at Shuuichi, a shaky smile on his face.  “Amami really won’t mind if I…?”

“He won’t.  He knows what’s going on.”  Shuuichi thought maybe Rantarou would make his appearance, but he remained hidden.  It was odd, but Shuuichi went with it.  Maybe Rantarou wanted a little show first?  That was fine; Shuuichi had wanted Kokichi for too long to turn down such an opportunity.  “So please do whatever you’d like to me.”

Kokichi looked him up and down, finally settling on his binder.  At his questioning expression, Shuuichi nodded and took it off.  Kokichi reached out and softly ran his hand over the curve of one of his breasts, giggling when Shuuichi shivered.

“Where does my beloved Saihara like to be touched?  If I only get a minute, that’s what I want to do with you.”

“I only said that to get your interest,” he admitted, letting out a shaky breath when Kokichi’s thumb brushed against his nipple.  “You can take as long as you want.  A-anytime.”

“…Amami will be okay with _that_?”  Shuuichi nodded, not wanting to say too much without Rantarou with him.  His consent seemed to be enough for Kokichi at the moment, because he brought his other hand up to cup Shuuichi’s other breast.  “You’d better stop me if I do something you don’t like, got it?”

“Of course.”

Shuuichi let out a moan as Kokichi touched him.  He didn’t seem as experienced as Rantarou, but he was certainly eager.  He ran his hands around Shuuichi’s chest, exploring the anatomy Shuuichi was pretty sure Kokichi had never seen so up close and personal as he was now.  Soon his hands drifted downwards, tugging at Shuuichi’s belt, silently asking for permission.  Shuuichi answered by unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants down.  He kicked them off along with his shoes and socks, leaving him just in his boxers.

“…Aren’t you overdressed?”

Kokichi stared for a moment before giggling and striping down.  “Does my beloved Saihara want to see my dick?” he teased, though his flushed cheeks gave away the fact that he was nervous.  Shuuichi watched as Kokichi’s pale skin was unveiled, feeling the heat rush to his groin.  He didn’t even need to see Kokichi’s cock to get wet—just seeing the tent in his boxers was enough.

“…I do.”

Kokichi looked startled at the honest answer for just a moment before he beamed up at Shuuichi.  Without another word, he dropped his boxers, leaving him completely nude before Shuuichi.  His cock—which wasn’t quite as big as Rantarou’s but still very impressive considering how very much smaller Kokichi was than Rantarou—was erect, and Shuuichi wasted no time in shedding his own boxers.  He wanted that in him so badly it hurt.

“Saihara, you’re…  You’re super handsome, you know?”  Shuuichi flushed as Kokichi’s eyes roamed his body.  There was more than just lust in his eyes—there was a pure affection that brought a warm feeling to his heart.  “I really…  I really like you, so _so_ much.  No matter what.  And I’m not lying about that.”

Shuuichi felt his breath hitch; while looking back it seemed obvious that Kokichi had a genuine affection for him, it still seemed a little hard to swallow.  How had he gotten so lucky as to have the two boys he cared about so much feel the same?  And to accept him for who he was, unconditionally?

“I know you aren’t.  _Thank you_.”  He stepped closer and drew Kokichi into a hug, his clit throbbing as he felt Kokichi’s erection press into his thigh.  _Soon_ , he told himself.  “Ouma…  No, _Kokichi_.  Will you be with me and Rantarou?  We want you with us.”

Kokichi still didn’t look as if he really believed Rantarou felt the same.  Shuuichi was about to assure him otherwise when a rustling from under the bed jumped them both.  Rantarou finally crawled out, a genial smile on his face.  He waved to Kokichi, who looked genuinely shocked to see him.

“Hey Ouma.  Sorry to interrupt, but watching you two gave me a really bad boner, you know?  I was going to start humping the floor if I didn’t come out.”  His voice had a joking tone to his, but Shuuichi recognized the lust in his eyes.  He approached the still embracing pair, giving Shuuichi a fond smile before turning his attention to Kokichi.  “He’s right, you know.  We _both_ want you with us.  It’s a little weird you were trying to spy on us, but I guess I wasn’t all that nice to you about me and Shuuichi, was I?”

“…Sorry.”  Rantarou looked just as surprised as Shuuichi felt at the apology.  Kokichi honestly looked as if he meant it.  “I was so jealous…  It didn’t seem fair that the two boys I like so much left me alone…”

Shuuichi’s arms tightened around Kokichi, and he responded by burying his face in Shuuichi’s chest.  He and Rantarou shared a look, which lead to Rantarou reaching out and gently running his fingers through Kokichi’s hair.

“We’re sorry too, and we forgive you.”  Kokichi raised his head, and Shuuichi was relieved to see that he was smiling, just a little.  “Ouma, you don’t have to feel that way anymore.  Shuuichi already likes you and I want us to get closer.  Let’s all be together, alright?”

It seemed like forever before Kokichi nodded, his arms tightening around Shuuichi to an almost painful degree.  He looked like he wanted to run, but much to Shuuichi’s relief, his smile grew and he looked between him and Rantarou.

“If that’s what my beloveds want, how can I say no?”  Shuuichi let out a soft chuckle and kissed the top of Kokichi’s head, while Rantarou came closer and embraced Kokichi’s from behind, leaving the smallest of them sandwiched between his new boyfriends.  “…Amami, you should be naked too.”

Rantarou laughed and assured Kokichi they’d all be having fun together soon enough, and Shuuichi watched them with a fond, tender warmth in his heart.  He loved them both _so much_ , and now they were both his boyfriends.  He was really too lucky!

And as Kokichi’s cock, still pressed against his thigh, began to harden again now that the emotional scene was over and Rantarou was stripping, he had a feeling his good luck was only just beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the sex. Lots of sex, in fact! This is the last chapter unless something else comes to me, so I really hope you enjoy! Thank you to everyone who's supported this fic! If you want more Saioumami content from me, We Fit Together and Let It All Out (aka the Ouma pissfic, if that's your thing) will still get stuff with this ship!
> 
> Also, surprise! Kokichi gets a pov chapter! Get ready for Kokichi to get heavy while he's getting laid.

"...What do we do now?"

By the time everyone was fully undressed and as hard or wet as they could possibly be, Kokichi realized that he really had no idea what he was doing.  Well, in _theory_ he did.  He'd imagined Shuuichi and Rantarou fucking him plenty of times that he didn't really need to question it, but despite not being particular about his partner's gender, he'd never fantasized about his threesomes with his new boyfriends involving anything but dicks.

He wasn't complaining, certainly not, he just hadn't planned ahead for this.  Shuuichi had once again surprised him, and his heart swelled for the boy who always managed to make him feel all the things he told himself he shouldn't.  He shouldn't get close to anyone; he shouldn't _care_ about anyone.

But as Rantarou and Shuuichi exchanged knowing looks and smiled at him, he couldn’t deny to himself that he had gone and done it anyway.

"Do you want my cock up your ass?" Rantarou asked, his voice deep and dripping with lust, a hand running down Kokichi's bare chest.  "Do you want me to fuck you till you forget your name?"

Kokichi giggled, the words going straight to his erection.  "That's a pretty big promise, my beloved Amami!  Can you really live up to it?"

Rantarou gave him that easygoing smile that always made his heart race, teasingly running his thumb over a pert nipple, making Kokichi shiver.  "You can call me Rantarou," he murmured.  "If you'd like, of course."

"And Shuuichi is fine," Shuuichi added, his own hands exploring Kokichi thighs, just barely missing the spot Kokichi wanted them.  "Is it alright if we call you Kokichi?  If you're not comfortable with that, it's fine."

Kokichi hoped his face wasn't nearly as flushed as it felt, but judging by their amused faces, it probably was.  Part of him wanted to jump off the bed—no matter that he was naked and hard—and run back to his own dorm and never come out.  God, why was it so hard for him to trust even the people he cared about?  He'd almost lost Shuuichi because he couldn't just accept his own emotions, and now he was about to have sex and he couldn't just be _happy_.

He forced himself to calm down; he wasn't going to run away.  He finally had what he'd craved for so long, and he was going to stay and enjoy something for once.  Besides, if he ran now, Shuuichi might think it was because of him...

No, absolutely not.  He wasn't going to let the most precious person to him think _that_.

"Kokichi is fine!"  He knew they weren't stupid; surely they knew that he was nervous, but they didn't say anything, merely keeping up their comforting, _teasing_ touches.  "If my beloved Shuuichi and Rantarou are okay with it, so am I!"

Shuuichi chuckled—no, he certainly didn't believe Kokichi was calm, there was no way—and pulled away.  Before Kokichi could protest the loss of his skilled hands, Shuuichi dug into the nearby drawer and pulled out two wrapped condoms, handing one to Rantarou.  He heard Shuuichi muttered something about lube as he dug through his possessions, finally pulling out a little tube of oil.

"Here it is."  God, they'd planned this far enough to find lube.  How the hell had he gotten so lucky to have these two wonderful guys forgive him for all the shit he'd pulled and bring him in on their relationship?  He wasn't— “Kokichi?  Are you alright?"

Kokichi forced a laugh and spread his legs as casually as he could, hoping his expert lying skills might save him a _little_ embarrassment.  "I'm fine Shuuichi, stop worrying!  Let's just have fun, okay?"

_Please don't ask me about this.  Please just let me stop thinking about everything for a while.  Please just fuck me and make me love you until I forget how much I hate myself._

Almost as if they could read his mind, Shuuichi uncapped the tube and poured a generous amount on his hand.  While Rantarou busied himself with the condom and coating it with more lube, Shuuichi dipped his finger in and slicked it before pushing it lightly against Kokichi's hole.

"Tell me if you want me to stop."

Kokichi nodded, not trusting his voice not to crack, and Shuuichi's finger pushed inside.  It didn't hurt, but then again, Kokichi had stuck much larger things up his ass than a finger, so he hadn't expected it to.  Still, Shuuichi's finger was curious and thorough about coating his insides, and when he pulled it out to get more lube on it, he returned with two fingers, and Kokichi let out a needy moan as he brushed against his prostate.  Shuuichi's face blushed.  Then he did it again.

" _Shuuichi!_ "  While he didn't want to fake his reactions like some amateur porn star, he didn't see any harm in letting Shuuichi know he was doing a good job.  He'd obviously never had his fingers up Rantarou's ass.  "My beloved is _so_ good at this!"  Shuuichi's smile grew at the praise, and it was ridiculously cute.  God, he loved Shuuichi so much.  Speaking of people he loved...  "Rantarou, I hope you're ready to make good on your promise!  I'm ready for your dick!"

While he missed Shuuichi's fingers the moment they were gone, he saw Rantarou's condom-covered cock and felt his mouth water.  Rantarou was big and thick, and he knew for a fact that Rantarou and Shuuichi had frequent sex, so he _must_ know how to use it.  And it was going into _him_.  He felt giddy at the very thought.

"Alright," he lifted Kokichi's hips, pressing the head of his cock against Kokichi's entrance, "but you'd better tell _me_ if you want me to stop too, got it?"

"Yes, yes, just fuck me, _please_!"  The use of the word must have shocked Rantarou to some degree, as he stared for a moment before laughing softly.  "Rantarou, I'm serious, will you—"

He words turned into a gasp as Rantarou pushed in, slowly but steadily.  It still didn't hurt, still wasn't the biggest thing Kokichi had decided would be a good idea to shove up his ass, but Rantarou filled him up nicely.  He giggled breathily as Rantarou entered him, stopping when he could go no further.

"I'll give you a bit to get used to it," Rantarou said, looking like he wanted nothing more than to start pounding his ass immediately.  He really _was_ a nice guy.  "Shuuichi needs to get ready anyway, right?"

Kokichi glanced over at Shuuichi, who ripped open the little foil packet and pulled out the condom, expertly applying it to Kokichi’s bobbing erection.  God, if Shuuichi hopped on his cock now, he wouldn't last, he knew it.  His brain scrambled for a solution to starve off the humiliation...

"W-wait!  Before Shuuichi does that, I want to do something else first!"  They paused, looking at him expectantly.  He giggled nervously, hoping they didn't guess the reason why.  Though, truth be told, he really _did_ want to do what he was about to suggest.  "I want Shuuichi to sit on my face while Rantarou fucks me!"

Shuuichi's face went red again, and Kokichi couldn't imagine Shuuichi hadn't gotten eaten out before.  He supposed they hadn't done it in _that_ position though, if he was getting flustered over it.

"T-that's fine..."  Shuuichi leaned down to murmur in Kokichi's ear, "But I still want to ride you before you cum, so make sure you let me know as soon as you have yourself together, alright?"

Fuck, he thought, of course Mr. Detective could see through him.  He was _really_ off his game when he was horny.  Or perhaps he _could_ learn to trust them, to show them more of the real him than what he pretended to be?  He nodded to Shuuichi's question, not wanting to think about it anymore.  He had a cock up his ass, and Shuuichi was maneuvering his dripping pussy over Kokichi's face, and he was going to have _fun_ , dammit.

"Fuck me Rantarou," was the last thing he said before he shot his tongue out and buried his face into Shuuichi.

He had no idea what he was doing, but he replaced experience with enthusiasm.  Shuuichi moaned as he licked up the puffy lips and wet hole, suckling at his clit.  He wished he knew what Shuuichi's face looked like, but he could imagine that it was pretty damn sexy, if the strangled groan Rantarou let out before he finally started moving his hips was any indication.  It stung a bit, but he'd been well prepped, and Rantarou was able to pull out and thrust right back in with little problem.

"Kokichi," Shuuichi moaned, rocking his hips against Kokichi’s face.  "Y-you're really good at this..."

He smiled at the compliment, licking and sucking his boyfriend with abandon.  His cock had never felt this hard, and he really didn’t know if he could take Rantarou pounding into him and Shuuichi riding him all at once.  Maybe if he made Shuuichi cum, they could save that, and—

Shuuichi’s body trembled, and he let out a low moan.  Juices squirted into Kokichi’s mouth, running down his chin.  He licked them up, a giddy feeling overcoming him.  He’d just made his beloved boyfriend cum!

Shuuichi lifted himself up, but rather than move off to the side and recover, Kokichi was reminded of a very important feature of vaginas.  Shuuichi maneuvered himself down Kokichi's body, and with the most mischievous smile Kokichi had ever seen him wear, Shuuichi lowered himself onto his erection.

"I told you I wouldn't be satisfied until I rode you," he teased, riding Kokichi's cock at a slower pace than Rantarou was fucking his ass.  "Can you make me cum twice, I wonder...?"

Well, one thing he knew for certain was that _he_ was going to come soon.  Between Rantarou filling his ass and Shuuichi being so warm and tight around his cock, it was unlike anything he'd ever felt.  How could he possibly last to make Shuuichi cum again...?

With shaky hands, he reached down and pressed his thumb firmly against Shuuichi's clit, rubbing the already overstimulated nub in tight circles.  This was his first time having his dick in anyone, and by god, he was going to put on a good performance.

"Of course I can pleasure my beloved Shuuichi!" he said breathily, sounding far more confident than he felt.  "What kind of boyfriend can't manage _that_ much?"

Bless Rantarou, he took one of his hands off Kokichi's hip and started playing with one of Shuuichi's nipples instead, sending Kokichi a wink.  While he wasn't surprised that they both knew he was having trouble keeping it together, it was embarrassing all the same.

"You're doing so well, Kokichi," Rantarou praised, his hips speeding up even more.  "You're doing better than I would if we switched positions.  But you don't have to try to impress us.  We love you Kokichi.  Cum whenever you need to.  We have plenty of time to do this as many times as we want."

Kokichi almost lost it—they _loved_ him.  How the hell could anyone love _him_?  His body was trembling, the physical and emotional overload becoming too much.

"He's right," Shuuichi managed to gasp out as he rode Kokichi harder.  "We love you, Kokichi."

Several things happened in a very short span of time.  Kokichi couldn't hold back any longer, causing him to cry out wordlessly as he filled the condom with his cum.  That made him tighten around Rantarou, who was soon following suit, emptying himself in Kokichi's ass.  And with both of his boyfriends touching all of his sensitive spots, Shuuichi's second orgasm hit, leaving him slumped against Rantarou's chest as he squirted on Kokichi's cock.

The three didn't move from their positions for several minutes, all too worn out to do much more than catch their breath.  Eventually, Rantarou pulled his soft cock out of Kokichi's ass, helping Shuuichi off Kokichi's flaccid member.  Shuuichi carefully took off Kokichi's condom and threw it away in the bin by the bed, Rantarou's own following it.  To think, not long ago he'd seen those used condoms and hated himself for letting the two of them slip away, and now they were cuddling on either side of him on Shuuichi's bed.

"...I don't deserve this."  The words were quiet, almost too much so, even with as close as his partners were to him.  He wasn't sure if he even wanted them to hear his little pity party, but it was just getting to be too much—always smiling and joking and pretending like he was okay.  He was confused and terrified by their situation and just wanted to help everyone despite his own inability to fully trust anyone.  "I want to trust you both, but it's so hard.  I don't...  I can't...  _I'm sorry._ "

"Don't apologize."  Shuuichi placed a hand on Kokichi's chest, drawing little patterns into his skin.  One felt like the kanji for love, but surely Kokichi was imagining things.  "We like you as you are, so don't try to change yourself on our account.  Do it because _you_ want to.  We'll help you however we can, even if you just need emotional support.  We'll all get through this Kokichi, you'll see."

"And besides," Rantarou added, an arm around Kokichi's shoulders, "haven't you already taken a big first step to letting us in today?  This couldn't have been easy for you.  We're so proud of you, Kokichi.  You deserve all we can give you and more."

Their reassurance and praise was almost too much to handle.  He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he felt a familiar sting behind his eyes—he _wasn't_ going to cry.  Pretending was one thing—he could turn that on and off like a switch—but he didn't want to lose it now.  He was supposed to be _happy_.  And he _was_ , despite all of the insecurities and doubt that floated through his mind.  They _loved_ him.  They wanted to _support_ him, not _change_ him.  How was this all not just one big dream?

"...I love you both.  That's not a lie."

They both leaned over and kissed either side of his mouth, and he let himself relax in their embraces.  Change wouldn't happen overnight, but maybe it really _was_ possible after all.  If nothing else, he would try, for their sakes and his own.  He wasn't going to let this killing game break him.  He'd survive, and he'd keep the two most important people to him by his side no matter what.

No more running from them.

Kokichi Ouma loved Shuuichi Saihara and Rantarou Amami, and he wasn't going to let any harm come to them.

\---

Morning came, and the three of them woke all wrapped together in a pile of bare skin.  Kokichi couldn't remember the last time he'd awoken so refreshed.  He thought back to the night before and his cock twitched.  Dammit, he thought, looking between them as they stretched their groggy bodies, Rantarou wasn't hard.  He must look like some sex degenerate, getting excited just seeing his boyfriends’ naked bodies.  Would they be offended if he jacked it right there...?

"Oh, let me help you."

Rantarou was watching them closely as Shuuichi pulled Kokichi into his lap and took his erection into his hand, pumping it steadily.  Ah, there was Rantarou's boner.  At least now he didn't feel quite so anxious.  Kokichi leaned into Shuuichi, arching his back into his chest and letting out a needy moan.  With hooded eyes, he gestured for Rantarou to come closer.  Rantarou did so, in quite the hurry, and he took Rantarou's cock in his mouth, taking as much as he could and sucking hungrily.  One of his hands wandered behind him, quickly finding Shuuichi's clit.

This was definitely the nicest way he'd ever woken up.

\---

By the time they all got off, washed up, and got dressed, everyone had already gathered for breakfast and were halfway done.  Kaede looked up when they all entered together, eyeing them closely.  Her eyes met with Shuuichi's, and when he nodded, her face broke out in a grin.  Kokichi refused to let himself get flustered; of course everyone was going to find out about him entering in on the relationship Rantarou and Shuuichi already had.  If anyone had a problem with it, that was just too bad for them.  It wasn't any of their business anyway.

"Congratulations!" Kaede exclaimed as they sat down, her words aimed at him.  She giggled, not unkindly, when he didn't respond.  What was he supposed to say to _that_?  "It's about time.  I wondered when you three would all get together."

"We wised up," Rantarou answered with an easy smile, reaching over to kiss Kokichi's cheek.  Shuuichi smiled and did the same, and Kokichi was sure he was going to die if his face got any hotter.  So much for staying calm.  "Shuuichi and I were missing a _little_ something, right?"

Kokichi willed away his blush and huffed, putting his bratty persona back on.  He sure as hell wasn't able to trust everyone in the room.  No way.

"I'm not _little_ ," he insisted childishly, sticking his tongue out to emphasize that was exactly how he was acting.  "Tell them Shuuichi!"

Shuuichi's face flushed, looking like he wanted to hat desperately just to hide in it.  After a moment though, he steadily met Kokichi's eyes and gave him a challenging stare.  As if saying, "I can play this game too."

"...Y-you're certainly not, but that's not really something we should discuss at breakfast."

God, Shuuichi was growing a backbone more and more each day and it was _hot_.

Kokichi giggled in an obnoxiously loud manner and shrugged.  "If you say so!"

Rantarou rolled his eyes at the scene, but his smile told Kokichi he wasn't mad.  Shuuichi looked more exasperatedly amused that anything too.  They'd both said they wanted to support him, not change him, and it seemed as if they'd told the truth...

He smiled sincerely as he started eating, his boyfriends comfortably on either side of him.

He wasn't sure how he'd gotten this lucky, but he was pretty sure he'd never been happier in his entire life as he was now.


End file.
